Why Didn't You Come Sooner
by Princess Serena til Universo
Summary: This is the companion fic to "I am Sorry I was Too Late Jak." This time It is In Jak's POV about his time In prison. Rated T for Cursing


**PStU: I finally got this fic done. I am so happy with this one. This is the companion fic to "I am Sorry I was too Late Jak". This time it is in Jak's POV and it's about his time in prison. This fic is rated T due to some cursing. This one has more Cursing then the other due to it being Jak and all. I know I am in collage and all but I had to post this due to it being why over due. So please enjoy this fic. **

**Star: To all the annoying lawers: If you think you could get any money off of a frivalis law suit over this you are pathetic. PStU owns nothing so go away! **

**

* * *

**

Why Didn't You Come Sooner

I can still remember the days before I entered that hellhole, though not as well as I used to be able to. My memory faded and was tainted over the course of the torture and Dark Eco treatments. I could still remember one phrase Dax said to me right before all of it began that I replay in my head over and over again.

"Don't worry Jak I'll Save you before you know it!"

Remembering those last words of Dax's kept me from going crazy at least for the first year before I started to heal faster than normal elves. After my fast healing was discovered Errol decided it was ok to test it by injuring me any way possible and seeing if it would heal properly or not. He tended to use a switch blade most of the time but used other weapons as well. It was around that time I had to find a way to escape at least until Dax came for me. I escaped for the first month into memories of Daxter and me playing back at Sandover Village, playing pranks, swimming and sneaking out of the village without Samos's knowing. Eventually those memories grew dull and lifeless; they became tainted by the Dark eco in my veins.

I think I started to think darker thoughts after I no longer could escape into my memories. Most of my dark thoughts revolved around killing and revenge. At the top of my list was Praxis and Errol for what they were doing to me as well as all the Krimzon Guard who decided to take out their troubles on me. It wasn't long after these thoughts went through my head that I killed my first guard; I didn't even blink when he fell dead at my feet. I was too far gone to even care about his life. All he was was something that was harmful to me and needed to be destroyed. I think I reverted back to some type of primal elf. All cared for was my survival, nothing else mattered to me.

At times I came back into awareness but it was at times like this everything I did would come back. I never cried but I think at that time it was pointless to even think about doing so.

My memories of Sandover, my uncle, Samos, Daxter, and Keira were nearly gone by a year and a half of being pumped full of dark eco. They weren't gone from my memory but I could not recall any of their faces. I had given up hope at this time, I knew no one cared for me in this hell and if I died no one would even notice another body. I had seen countless others die and not one was mourned for. They were just thrown away and forgotten.

The Dark Eco had done what I knew it would when I went through that first treatment. I was becoming warped and twisted by the very power I once fought against to save the world. Ironic that I would become one with the very force that once threatened the world. But now that I have felt the eco I can understand why they wanted it so badly. It is amazing yet terrifying at the same time. I became stronger and my senses became heightened. It was sad though, at this point the only thing on my mind was how to use these new abilities to kill my enemies.

When that fateful day came I was so far gone that I was more like an animal then an elf. I fought with all my strength that day killing three of the guards who were trying to take me back to that blasted chair. I did not care that I got their blood on myself or that I enjoyed killing them. The only thing I wanted was to kill them all so to escape. They eventually had to sedate me. I woke up in the chair and could fell the Dark eco above me. I heard two voices next to me. They were Praxis's and Erol's voices. I tried to escape my restraints so I could Kill them like I had wanted to for nearly a year. I missed all they said but I figured it had to do with the experiments.

Praxis came right up to my face and glared down at me, I glared back ready to rip out is heart if given the chance. I wasn't'. The treatment began soon after he looked away from me but I could hear his footsteps. He was pacing back and forth. I tried to ignore the annoying sound that they made as that bastard Praxis made as he moved but it was impossible because everything he did just seemed to tick me off even more. He was the one who had ordered this terrible thing be done to me and as much as I enjoyed the dark eco going through me I hated the fact that I could no longer feel anything akin to joy or happiness. I hated Errol but I hated Praxis even more. He was the one who had to be killed first and I would enjoy every minute of it.

Praxis said something to Errol after the treatment was done then he left leaving me alone with Errol. The guards released my restraints and I attacked each and every one of them without any hesitation. I felt splashes of blood fly onto me and I felt something I hadn't in a long time, glee, glee in the fact that I could make others bleed and it felt so good. Looked down at the guards I had killed and saw slash marks that had torn through their armor like it was nothing at all, then I looked done at my hands and saw five inch claws. I looked up at Errol and saw that he was smiling evilly down at me. I think I blacked out after that because that is the last thing I remember.

When I woke up I was back in my small cell again and my hands were back to normal. It was after that, that I started to lose my mind. I could hear voices in my head telling that if I just let the dark eco take over I would no longer have to worry about any of my enemies and that Daxter was never coming back to get me. The one that got me the most was that Keira would never love me as I am now. That one hurt the most because I knew it had to be true. I hated myself for being so weak and letting Bastards like Praxis and Errol change me so much , but I hated Praxis more for changing me so damn much. It is his F***ing fault that I can't feel the light any more, and it is his damn fault that all this shit has happened.

I continue to think these thoughts for over the next few months as I gradually lose my self even more to the dark eco. I think it was then that I lost track of time or had I lost track long before then, I don't know. All I knew was the pain of the experiments and the thoughts of killing any and all that caused me pain.

Finally after what seemed like forever both Praxis and Errol again came to watch the experimentation process again but this time they decided to give me the largest dose of Dark eco ever. I didn't even care any more about the pain it would cause because at this time I was completely gone…I think. My senses had stayed sharp for over a year and I still healed so much faster than a normal elf but I hadn't grown claws since that one incident with the guards months or maybe it was years ago. Praxis sounded like he was angry for some reason but that was about all I could make out. I was so tired and I hurt all over that everything sounded like I was under water even with me enhanced senses. All I could make out was Praxis saying "This would be the last try" that gave me a since of satisfaction because soon this would all be over. I awaited the pain that was to come.

It was worse than all the others before it. It felt like I was being torn apart and put back together so fast that I was so sure that I would fall apart at any moment. It hurt and felt good at the same time too. I wanted it to stop and I also wanted more. I don' know how long this continued for but after what felt like an eternity to me I heard that emotionless female voice once again Say "Dark eco injection Cycle Complete, bio Readings nominal and unchanged."

It was then that I heard Praxis growl loudly next to me and say "I thought this one might be different."

Even though I was weak from the worst dark eco treatment ever I still heard what Errol Said next, "He is surprisingly resistant to your experiments Baron Praxis. I am afraid the Dark Warrior Program has failed."

I became almost completely aware next because Praxis roughly lifted my head up by my hair and yelled "You should at least be dead with all the dark eco I pumped into you." He then released my head which hit the meat chair hard and looked back at Errol. I wish I had died a long time ago just so I could escape all this pain. After that quick thought I continued to listen to Errol talk. "Without a new weapon my troops can't hold off the Metal Heads for much longer."

Praxis growled again and said "I'll take care of that one way or another. And finish off this thing tonight." I heard the sound of Praxis walking off and then felt Errol grab my scarf and Say "I'll be back later."

Finally it would all end. Finally I would escape all the pain and experiments. I took a deep breath and awaited sweet deaths embrace or rather I would have, had my enhanced hearing not picked up the sound of a replacer lift come up next to me. My first thoughts were "That was fast." But soon I heard a High pitched voice above the noise of the lift.

"Ding, ding, third floor, body chains, roach food, torcher devices." I soon felt a weight drop onto my chest and ask me "Have you seen any hero's lately?" Why wouldn't it just shut up. The voice rambled on till I heard it say "It's me Daxter…" I think Daxter? I slightly open my eyes and all I see is a bright orange blob. Go away I think to it. Daxter forgot about me a long time ago. That orange thing continues to ramble on making me angrier and angrier till finally it asks "Say something just this once."

For the first time that I can ever remember in my life I feel words bubbling in my throat until they burst out in a yell "I'M GOING TO KILL PRAXIS!" I soon feel fuzz cover my mouth and I get shushed but I am far past being stopped by this point. I feel the dark eco in me surge and a blood red haze covers my eyes. I can feel my body changing, growing stronger… darker. Praxis and Errol were too quick to call me a failure. I broke free of my restrains and was slowly walking towards the thing that had the nerve to say it was Daxter. I fell my claws extend to a foot in length ready to rip the bastard apart that is until I hear "It's your old pal Daxter remember."

I stumble back once I finally get a good look at what I once thought was my enemy and see that it really is Dax. I say his name with a little uncertainty and then he does the rest of the talking.

"Shesh, what the heck was that! Remind me not to piss you off. Come on tall dark and gruesome. I got you some new threads put them on."

It was after that, that Dax stayed by my side again, riding on my shoulder trying his best to lighten the mood whenever he can. But sometimes I can't help wondering Why he didn't come sooner.

* * *

**Word Count: 2117**

**PStU: This fic is longer than it's compainon due to the fact that I had more Ideas for Jak and he went through more. Please R&R but no FLAMES please. Also I would like to mintion that my internet conection sucks so don't expect much more from me. The fact that I was able to post this was just through luck.**

**PStU over and out!**


End file.
